


The Prank War

by I_Am_Weird07



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Endgame & Civil War Don't Exist, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Friendship, I Tried, Infinity War Too, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Alternate Universe, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Slow To Update, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, avengers bonding, avengers living together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Weird07/pseuds/I_Am_Weird07
Summary: Two deadly assassins who might love eachother, a muscular super-soldier with slight trust issues, a god who loves "Popped Tarts", a scientist who turns into a green rage monster and a genius who created an invincible suit armor.What will the Earth's Mightiest Heroes do in a life-or-death, all out fight to the last man standing Prank War?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Avengers Team, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Jane Foster & Pepper Potts, Jane Foster/Thor, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Nick Fury & Avengers Team, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Thor & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Clint Barton, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Kudos: 2





	1. Not A Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fanfic, and it's just gonna be fluff and mostly no plot at all. If you don't agree with something here, or have your own ideas which you would like me to do, I'm open to suggestions! I'll try to read all of your reviews and update often.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some information before we start off. PLEASE DON'T SKIP

**Hi.**

When I say alternate universe, I don't mean anything too insane, or too different. Just some small changes. Peter Parker and Sam Wilson were recruited a week after the battle of New York. The events of Spider-Man: Homecoming happened two weeks after they were recruited and MAYBE Civil War never happened. Not really sure about that yet, but this story will have lots of different stories in it. Slight fluff but otherwise just completely normal. 


	2. How It Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two deadly assassins who might love eachother, a muscular super-soldier with slight trust issues, a god who loves "Popped Tarts", a scientist who turns into a green rage monster and a genius who created an invincible suit armor.  
> What will the Earth's Mightiest Heroes do in a life-or-death, all out fight to the last man standing Prank War?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this is gonna be awesome and it might just be the biggest chapter I've ever written in my short life. I wrote this at 3am, so dOn'T mInD mE!

* * *

It was actually a pretty normal day...

\--------------------------------------

Until Clint decided it would be a funny idea to replace Tony's coffee with blueberry juice.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint snickered. He was crouching in an air vent which overlooked the kitchen, even though it was the first place anyone would look if they want to find Clint. He didn't care, it was easier to slide away in this position. He laid down on his stomach, clamping a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out with laughter.

Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries (which is literally the biggest tech company in the world), billionaire, genius, the man who invented and made a high tech metal suit in a cave with some scraps, the invincible Iron Man, was currently looking like a vulnerable little puppy who just rolled out of some mud.

Tony's dark hair was all fluffy, covering most of his forehead and a bit of his eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes were unfocused, screaming I-haven't-seen-sunlight-for-JARVIS-knows-how-long. He was wearing a hastily found black jacket over a spoiled light blue t-shirt torn at the ends of the sleeves and the collar. The genius stumbled into the room, not even bothering to shoot a glare at Natasha's snort. For God's sake, even he would have laughed if he'd seen his horrible coordination.

Unfortunately for Tony, the kitchen was currently filled with the four remaining Avengers: Steve was making batch after batch of pancakes for the monsters who lived in the Tower, Natasha was sitting on the oversized counter with her feet propped on a chair and sipping on some unknown drink along with the occasional bite from buttered toast. Bruce was sitting on a bean bag in the living room which was connected to the kitchen (although they have a whole different floor for that purpose), reading a thick book on gamma radiation. He kept shaking his head and missing his mouth with his fork. He was the lucky person who'd gotten the first batch of pancakes, before Steve's hand had started coming off. Thor was, as usual, waiting eagerly for the "popped tarts". 

'Some test went wrong, Stark? Or did you just pass out?' Natasha called to the stumbling man, smirking. The said man shot her a dirty look as he sat himself down on a chair near the center isle. 

'Ok, who made this holy coffee and trusted the residents of this tower enough to let it stay here?' The question raised alot of eyebrows, and everyone stared at the beautifully colored coffee position right infront of the genius. Clint choked down another laugh. These people were really convincing actors. They genuinely looked confused, but all of them had helped (read: turned a blind eye) when Clint had started his mission with a shit-eating grin. Bruce had offered him some advice on how to make the blueberry juice look just like coffee. Thor had just stared at Clint's actions for a while until he finally caught on and, when he did, he had wisely advised him to give a few drops of black food coloring to make it look even more convincing and to add some salt just for the heck of it. The spy gladly agreed. He'd also caught Steve and Natasha silently shaking with laughter when he really did it. 

'I can't think of anyone who is dumb enough to do this...' Tony said slowly, but then his face morphed into a bright smile. 'I'm Tony fucking Stark, I'll just wing it.' And with that in mind, he grabbed the coffee, muttered, 'Rogers, I'm gonna beat your record and chug this bad boy down within 10 seconds.' and slammed the cup to his lips. Steve actually had to stuff a whole pancake in his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Natasha considered rolling on the floor, but it could wait. Oh, Tony's face when the first bit of the "coffee" reached his tongue...

'JARVIS, please record this entire thing with close-ups on Stark's face and make the quality super high.' Bruce said, chuckling. "Tony fucking Stark" put down the juice-filled cup and held his "I am disgusted" face for a whole minute before his eyes turned dark. He clenched his jaw and his whole posture changed. Clint suddenly understood why they called him the Merchant of Death, but then the dam broke.

And they forgot all about it.

'Was that... blueberry juice?'

Steve didn't remember the last time he'd laughed that hard. No, strike that, he'd never laughed that hard. And he doubted that anyone had. Natasha was clutching her stomach, gasping for breathe as she tumbled down from her place on the counter to the floor, and Steve had tears in his eyes (the tears are probably a mixture of laughter and pain from a stitch which was giving him pain). Thor was trying **really** hard not to laugh, considering his mouth was full of poptarts and he didn't want to choke, but that just gave his face a look one gets when constipated. Looking at that, the others started laughing even more, and even Bruce was rolling on the floor. As the laughter continued, echoing all over the Tower, Tony put on his "I am beyond pissed" face but in that moment no one cared.

'OH MY GOD, JUST LOOK AT THE POOR PUPPY'S FACE!' Natasha yelled between laughs, and the laughter increased (if possible). No one noticed their new guest until they spoke.

'Do I even wanna know?' An exasperated female voice said, and everyone turned to look at her. There she was, Maria Hill in all her glory. She was a black hoodie and some jeans, and it looked like she was trying very hard not to bang her head against a wall.

'Something wrong, sweetheart?' Natasha replied sweetly at the same time Steve acknowledged 'Agent Hill.' 

'Nope, nothing's wrong. Except the fact that this is being uploaded to the National TV right now.' The agent said quietly, and several eyes widen.

'Please tell me you're kidding.' Tony speaks (read: growls) for the first time since his last question. 

'Telling JARVIS to record it in high resolution, and Barton having the chance to do something with the recording? How can you even expect something to not go wrong.' She replied, and her voice spoke louder than her actual reply: she was currently regretting her life choices.

'I'll murder that little piece of shit-' Tony was cut off in the middle of his threat by someone speaking over the intercom.

'I'm thankful for the gratitude, but its not the time to play games. We got several _things_ cornering a large group of people on 27th.' Clint's voice said, and he was completely serious. The archer helpfully added, 'Might wanna suit up, these things look nasty.'

And when the Avengers put on their serious faces, all jokes aside, Maria couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. No matter how silly and weird these people were, they had their priorities straight. For the most part, that is to say. As the agent watched them rush to their various positions all over the tower, she pushed her burning desire to bang her head against a wall to the back of her brain. That could wait till the heroes had converted back into stupid children mode.

'Barton, this isn't over!' Tony warned, 'From now on I, Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, declare the Prank War be unleashed upon us all! Fight to the death, and no truces unless there's a giant wormhole in the middle of New York.'

'And I, Clinton "Clint" Barton of my own free will, accept the challenge our host has kindly unleashed on us!' The archer shouted over the intercom, and the other soldiers of the war also agreed the challenge in a fashion similar to that of the two idiots before them.


End file.
